DNAngel talk
by whitefeatherchangestime
Summary: some random conversations that me and my friends have had our nicknames are Krad, Dark, Satoshi and Daisuke. rated T because there are some pervy comments thanks to Dark
1. Chapter 1

**Just some conversations me and my friends have had, yes we're mad and our conversations are slightly strange so what? Not use of real names**

**aligator**

Dark: I'm an alligator. Fear me!

**aligatornumber2**

Dark: wouldn't it be great if when an alligator was hatching it sang 'I want to break free.'

Krad: a talking alligator we could sell it to the circus

Dark: yeah then I could live in a big house

**mouse**

Krad: (start moving her hands) I'm letting a mouse run over my hands

Dark: uh-huh

Krad: (claps then pauses) oh no I squished it

Dark: looks at Krad like she's mad)

Krad: eww mouse guts (wipes hands on Dark)

Dark: I don't want it (wipes hands on Krad)

Krad: (wipes hands on Satoshi)

Satoshi: what are you doing?

Krad: wiping mouse guts on you

**imaginarycellery**

Krad: eat this

Satoshi: what is it?

Krad: imaginary celery

Satoshi: eww

Krad: ( shoves the imaginary celery down Satoshi's throat)

Satoshi: gack

Krad: opps (pulls celery out then looks at Satoshi in disgust) I don't want your drewl, take it back

Satoshi: I don't want it back

**spoonbread**

Daisuke: look spoon bread (puts a bit of bread on a spoon then drops it) oh no the spoon breads on the floor, don't worry I've got more (puts more bread on the spoon and starts to eat it

Krad: hey that's my spoon I don't want your slobber in my yogurt

Daisuke: ha ha slobber yogurt

**CATCHTHESQUID**

Dark: (points at Satoshi) Sato's dying what do we do?

Krad: I know (throws something at Satoshi) CATCH THE SQUID

**squidconspiricy**

Krad: the squids conspiring against me, it keeps taking my glasses and giving them to Daisuke

**cupboarddrugs**

Krad: (walks up to a cupboard) are you on drugs can I have some? (spots Daisuke and points at the cupboard) I don't want your drugs (walks off leaving Daisuke looking confused)

**cabbagesandsneezes**

Krad: ( pokes Dark with a stick)

Dark: what was that for?

Krad: for stealing the…cabbages

Dark: excuse me?

Krad: I was about to sneeze

Dark: what's that got to do with cabbages?

Krad: if you say cabbages it stops you sneezing

**warmhead**

Satoshi: (pats Dark on the head) your heads warm

Dark: it's warm out here

Satoshi: (pats Krad on the head) your heads even warmer

Krad: im closer to the sun

**belimicpencil**

Krad: i have a belimic pencil

**high**

Satoshi: how are you?

Krad: high

**quifhead**

Satoshi: (pushes Krad) move it quif head

**Daisukesacockneyaparently**

Krad: aparently i talk better than my mum

Daisuke: yeah shine yer shoes govner?

**Daisukesramblingtoherself**

Daisuke: your going to flush yourself down the toilet? thats insanity. no my friend its insanitry. But what if you choak on a rat on the way? well i guess that would be sewicide

**Daisukesgonecockneyagain**

Daisuke: arr i'm Daisuke top of the morning to you old bean

**chickenandcucumber**

Krad: ahhhhhhhhhh the chickens green

Daisuke: thats cucumber

Krad: ch...ch...chcucumber?


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of D. talk more of our random convos coming your way**

**Please read and review**

**petrolorange**

Satoshi: this orange tastes like petrol

**Poorraisons**

Dark: (throws raisons at Daisuke) feed the poor

Krad: what did you call her?

**Something**

Krad: there's something on me, oh no something's in my yogurt

**Hyperinflation**

Satoshi: hyper inflation is amazing

Dark: yeah you have to steal a wheel barrow, fill it with money and take it to Tescos and it won't even buy a loaf of bread

Satoshi: and then you need a wheelie bin to collect your pay

Dark: and then you could sell it as scrap paper and then sell the money from that in a continues cycle

**Heatandsunstroke**

Satoshi: I'm dying, I have heat stroke

Krad: yeah I had sun stroke yesterday, I walked into a cupboard

**Dontknowwhattocallit**

Krad: why are you being so indifferent

Dark: I'm not

Krad: she stole my personality and now I'm acting like Dark

Satoshi: (looks at Dark)

Dark: what?

Satoshi: (looks at Krad)

Krad: see? And now I'm being a twit

**?**

Krad: you've got heat stroke admit it

Satoshi: not on your life

**Alienconspiricys**

Krad: what is it with you and alien conspiracies?

Satoshi: she is an alien

Krad: she's an alien conspiracy

Dark: I'm not an alien

Satoshi and Krad: conspiracy

**He'sgay**

Satoshi: he's gay

Krad: how so?

Satoshi: there both gay

Krad: again how so?

Satoshi: well he's a massager and he has a massager

**Thedictionaryshavetorets**

Krad: the dictionaries have torets

Satoshi: really?

Krad: yeah they say porn

**Anyway**

Satoshi: anyway is amazing its like n…e…way

**Dehigdratedfish**

Dark: I'm sorry your fish seems to have died of thirst

**Birdpoop**

Dark: a bird just pooed on the window haha I'm mature

**Balls**

Dark: there are balls flying around

Krad: …

Dark: I mean footballs

Krad: …

**Itwasapen**

Krad: look at my finger its blue

Krad: wow it made a funny noise (talking about a robot)

Satoshi: oh yeah I remember how it works now

Dark: AHHH don't bite me

Daisuke: you spelt it wrong

Dark: oh shush your shoulders hollow

Krad: is it having a spas again? (still talking about a robot and being ignored)

**Haincredulous**

Krad: I'm being ignored

Satoshi: don't be a cry baby Krad

Krad: I'm not I'm being incredulous now and I don't want to hear a camel story

**Shegetsmixedupalot**

Daisuke: hey feel how face my hot is. I mean how hot my face is!

Dark: Oh My God you let them win…actually I don't know what's going on

Daisuke: AHHHHH something crunchy

Dark: look a beach ball

Daisuke: I want to see the beach ball

**Questions**

Krad: did I hear my name?

Satoshi: what are you doing?

Krad: leaning on a stool, why?

Dark: so I wont have to turn?

Satoshi: no you'll have to turn

Dark: she just kicked in a miniskirt

Satoshi: …didn't want to know that

Dark: look it's all blue and white

**Backtothebeachball**

Dark: oh look a beach ball, its what a boy does, he sees a ball and picks it up


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 yay ok im totally high on life at the moment and hope you will be to after reading this chapter or any of the other chapters for that matter**

**Please read and review**

**Disclamer: me no own (forgot to do this before)**

**Bitsinabox**

Dark: bits in a box

Krad: oh mature

**Catfacesandbananaphones**

Dark: it's like a choir of cat faces

Krad: why is everyone obsessed with banana phones

**slantybag**

Krad: sorry my bags slanty

Daisuke: haha slanty

**sheeatseverything**

Krad: Dark don't eat plastic

**weareviolent**

Dark: it's an out of tune flute apparently, look I can poke someone in the eye

Satoshi: flutes and violins are dangerous

Krad: especialy when your playing

Dark: why do you play with a saw?

**weareinreagain**

Dark: no you have to rub out those lines other whys it makes a square

**Hahalaughatableisafunnyword**

Dark: why are you laughing at me?

Krad: your very laughatable

Dark: I'm getting married

Krad: your feet are stripping?

**Wereverymaturejustsoyouknow**

Dark: (puts pencil in her mouth and moves it with her teeth) I'll draw on your face

Krad: we're mature (says that whilst laughing hysterically)

**reagain**

Krad: that's Brahman right?

Dark: duh na duh na duh na duh na Brahman

Krad: (laughs)

Dark: be respectful of other cultures

**igetconfusedeasily**

Satoshi: a ruler

Krad: that is a ruler

Satoshi: it's a pencil

**weregoodfriends**

Krad: SORRY!

Dark: what the hell? Krad's high, sniff this

Krad: okay

Dark: I just told her to sniff glue I'm a good friend

**theimpossibleoccuresdaily**

Dark: draw a big arrow saying look here in a loud voice

Krad: can you even write that on paper?

**youcanseeipayattentioninre**

Krad: what would happen if you threw a tennis ball in space?

Satoshi: it would move very slowly, we could play slow motion tennis

**ihavenomotivation**

Dark: so what are you doi…okay absolutely nothing

**dunnowhattocallit**

Krad: there's nothing in it

Dark: apart from a lot of ink (shoves pen lid in Krads face) bleh

**ivealreadylostit**

Dark: your in trouble

Krad: I don't know where it is

Dark: plus she's lost it

Krad: (starts to act like a flid)

**weareallgirlsandweareall14**

Krad: is that you?

Dark: no it's the guy

Krad: what Satoshi?

Krad: hat…lord?

**Dark'sscaryeyes**

Dark: scary eyes

Krad: maby but not as scary as you

Dark: my eyes are not scary

Krad: yes they are

**Ihaveareallybadmemory**

Krad: wasn't I sat on a blue chare at the beginning of this lesson?

**wemakeupwords**

Krad: wow a squeakscream

Satoshi: that sounded wrong on so many levels

Krad: what did?

Satoshi: take off your blazer it feels good


	4. Chapter 4

**its chapter 4 enjoy**

**Please read and review**

Krad: ahhhhhh Darks sat on me

Dark: move up then

Krad: I cant your sat on me

Dark: exactly

**iwaswatchingthetv**

Krad: but he's hitting an elephant on the head with a stick

**ididntexpectforhertosaythat**

Dark: why are you hitting me?

Krad: I'm your abusive best friend what are you gonna do?

Dark: I'm getting a divorce

****

Daisuke: hooky

Krad: truant

Daisuke: Satoshi

****

Satoshi: I just wrote trash

Krad: trash? Are you American?

Satoshi: what? You said trash first

Krad: no I didn't

Satoshi: oh yeah well it sounds better American rubbish is worse than English trash

**imsuresheis**

Dark: I'm not BYE

**onceagaintheamericans**

Dark: he turned American and slightly high pitched

Krad: no that was me

Dark: your American?

Krad: no

Daisuke: you're the president?

Krad: no

Dark: death to Krad

**yesmature**

Dark: what does that say?

Krad: sleeping together

Dark: (laughs) we're so mature

**dontask**

Krad: don't run away whilst your asleep

**ihaveaweakblader**

Krad: stop it your making me need the toilet

Daisuke: PEE, PEE, PEE

**yaytorture**

Dark: catch the squid!

Krad: eat the celery!

Daisuke: torture Satoshi!

Satoshi: NO!

****

Satoshi: huh?

Krad: huh?

Satoshi: what?

Krad: what?

**shedosent**

Dark: I own the school!

**shegetsmixedupalot**

Krad: that pigeons eyes are red

Daisuke: it's in drugs on a nest

Krad: don't you mean on drugs in a nest

Daisuke: nope

**wehavesickminds**

Krad: these guys said something wrong

Dark: what?

Krad: we're men and we your money

**inevergotananswer**

Krad: what are you doing on the floor?

**theyreweird**

Dark: (talking to Daisuke) stop talking

Satoshi: you looked like you were about to swoon

**verystrange**

Dark: I want to scream it

Krad: what twincest?

Dark: yeah

**Darkisapervert**

Dark: I look good with a gun

Satoshi, Krad and Daisuke: …that sounded wrong

****

Dark: gimme your arm

Krad: that sounded wrong

Dark: how?

Krad: I don't know

**singingdark**

Dark: I believe I can die…what?

**Theyaresoimmature**

Dark: I have matching socks on today…take your shirt off (she was talking to a builder that was on the roof)

Krad: jump, jump, jump (so was I)

Daisuke: your shirt or your life

Dark: he's taking it off, take it off

Krad: grow up

Dark: a little kid wouldn't say this

Satoshi: that was you

Dark: not when I was five…shirt

Daisuke: off

**Wesaythisalotaswell**

Krad: we don't know you

Satoshi: no we don't

Dark: maybe you should

**Yespeoplesheisabitscary**

Krad: I'm feeling very depressed

Dark: thanks for playing with me

Krad: (backs away)

**Immeaniknow**

Satoshi: don't hit me I'm brittle

Krad: ha brittle (hits Satoshi)

**icouldtellfromherface**

Krad: don't get the…she got the wrong idea again

**Asyoucanguessitdidntwork**

Krad: stay still and let me kill you

**Dontaskhowherbrainworks**

Daisuke: I don't like being in here with the windows open its like I'm in a petting zoo (we were in a classroom for a lunchtime club)

**Ilikebaguettes**

Krad: don't turn my baguette into a cracker

Satoshi: its not its an old fashioned sweet

**Bleachisagoodmanga**

Dark: Bleach is getting bent

Krad: …

Dark: not like that

**Yespartyideas**

Krad: we're going to put Dark in a box and hit her with a shovel

**dramatic**

Dark: everyone shall die because I'm sitting in THIS CHAIR!

**Itwashotandmybrainmelted**

Krad: my tutor keeps playing that 'so long' song on his keyboard, no computer, no piano

Satoshi: ha ha your like my brain has moulded and now I cant think good

Krad: think good?

Satoshi: and now I cant speak good

Krad: no you cant

**Seetoldyouwelikethissong**

Krad: I believe I can fly (starts to dance)

Satoshi: (laughs)

Krad: DON'T CHOKE SATOSHI!

**Shedoesntlikebeingtidy**

Satoshi: I'm in a bad mood because someone tried to tidy my hair

**Shelikeoranges**

Satoshi: oh no the orange is exploding out of itself

**welearntthissonginfrench**

Dark: chocolate ah choco-choco-choco (starts acting like a chicken)

Krad: Chocolate ah choco-choco-choco (starts acting like a hula dancer)

**inscience**

Krad: look, I've got Darks wig on my arm

Satoshi: ohh smudge it

Krad: no I don't want it smudged

Satoshi: I like it smudged

Krad: its not your arm

**Dunno**

Satoshi: these people?

**Onceagaindunno**

Dark: damn that random piece of grass it made my watch stop again

****

Satoshi: everyone who works there is Japanese

Daisuke: apart from that old guy with a beard

**Wecantspeakgood**

Satoshi: Dark's not going to be here, she's learning to speak good

Krad: what French speak good or English speak good?

Satoshi: French speak good


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

**Hello I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating this sooner but all my other fanfics needed attention. **

**Please read and review**

Dark: You must have lots of money

Krad: indeed

Dark: Where do you keep it?

Krad: (shrugs)

Dark: In a sock here take it

Krad: (throws imaginary sock over her shoulder)

Dark: You just hit Satoshi with a sock full of money

Krad: Sorry

**wegetmolestedbydarkalot**

Krad: what are you doing Dark?

Dark: Hugging Satoshi around the waist

Krad: She looks traumatized

Satoshi: I am she just breathed in my ear

**wewerepayingattentionhonest**

Dark: What were you doing in music?

Daisuke: cooking Buddy Holly

**Thiswastotalyunsly**

Daisuke: Quick give me Darks bag slyly before she turns around

Dark: (laughs)

Daisuke: quick she's laughing

**shetookapictureofitonherphone**

Daisuke: I saw a sign that said Ripple and had a picture of a cow above it, it was like Cow Ripple I laughed for ages

Krad: Yeah I was like that with chimney fire

**theystealfrommealot**

Krad: don't drink my drink

Daisuke: sorry I had to look like I was doing something so I wouldn't be blamed for...Dark

****

Krad: Satoshi's been sat on a cheddar

Daisuke: I'm giving this bottle a neck tie

Krad: Why are you tying it on my shoulder?

Daisuke: I just am

**dunnoagain**

Dark: I'm being deprived of oxygen

Daisuke: can you pass me him?

**Daisukehasathingaboutneckties**

Daisuke: Life is a necktie

Satoshi, Krad and Dark: (laughs) Riiiiiiiiiiiiight

**cantspeak**

Krad: Pass me mine drink

Daisuke: Mine drink?

Krad: shut up

Satoshi: Mind drink?

****

Satoshi: That's an amazing number

Krad: What 23 and a bit?

Satoshi: (Laughs) yeah

**Dontknowhowthisnamecameup**

Satoshi: Ha you're now Kraddy Krad Krad

**wedontreallyhateDark**

Krad: So you really hate Dark?

Satoshi: yes

Krad: Why because she wrote that or because she wont tell you?

Satoshi: 1. Because she wrote that

2. Because she wont tell me and

3. Because she's an idiot and I have a deep hatred of idiots

Krad: Yeah you think the entirety of humanity are idiots

Satoshi: they are

**itisspeltamazingly**

Krad: Isn't the word disqualification spelt amazingly?

**Lalaland**

Krad: You were in La la land weren't you?

Dark: ha La la land

**Yeswearebigfanofteddies**

Krad: You know your dog Sheara? I have one called tequila

Dark: Your a drunk

Krad: I named it when i was five

Dark: Okay then

**Thisisaboutthemagain**

Dark: My dog Sheara's shrunk

Krad: Maybe you've gotten bigger

Dark: Oh yeah

**atdaisukeshouse**

Daisuke: Oh look a cat sat in a ditch looking at a hedge

(5 Minuets later)

Krad: What's sadder a cat sat in a ditch looking at a hedge or us watching a cat sat in a ditch looking at a hedge?

**iwasbored**

Krad: That birds back

Satoshi: What bird?

Krad: The one that was having a bath and looking all shifty about it

Satoshi: It probably didn't want you watching it

**Thosesubwayaddsarstrange**

Krad: (watching a subway add) Wouldn't it be strange if an olive actually came up to you and said that

Dark: It would be weird if any food came up to me and said that

**wewerehyper**

Dark: (starts attacking Krad with a cat sticker)

Krad: Ahhhhhhhhh leave me alone

Dark: Cat fight

Krad: (laughs)

**Wehaveaproblemwithtalking**

Dark: You know the thing that's attached to the thing?

Krad: ...

Dark: The thingy thing thing

Krad: Your arm?

Dark: Yes

**Wehavespazzesalot**

Dark: Dagabogalotcha (collapses spazzily onto the sofa)

Krad: Okay Dark's dead or having a spazz it's hard to tell

Dark: Oh yeah I need to breath I forgot about that

**Wealsomakeupwords**

Dark: A runner awayer

Krad: Why did you look all shifty?

Dark: Because it's not a real word

**iwasinanannoyingmood**

Dark: Stop writing so slowly

Krad: Now what did i say?

Dark: (has a spazz) I just laced myself in the eye

Krad: (laughs)

**Sheissuchapervsometimes**

Krad: All hands on deck

Dark: Who's Deck?

**Onceagainmakingupourownwords**

Dark: After it's less squifed

Krad: Okay

Dark: Please explain to me what squifed is

Krad: You said it

Dark: Okay please explain to me how to use a dictionary

**notsly**

Dark: I wanna read, I wanna read, swap

Krad: (passes Dark the envelope)

Dark: Give me the pen

Krad: Not sly


	6. Chapter 5

**Heloooooooooooooooooooooooooo I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about leaving this for soooooooooooooooooo long okay and I am also soooooooooooooooooooooooo hyper at this moment sooooooooooooooo lets start.**

**Penhappy**

Dark: we got pen happy

**Isaythisalot**

Krad: I don't know you

Dark: then what am I doing in your house

**She'sblind**

Dark: That's a fly and that's a rabbit

Krad: It's an elephant

Dark: it's clearly an obese rabbit

**Violence**

Dark: fire at will

Krad: Who's will?

**Iforgotwhoweweretalkingabout**

Krad: He looks like a freak

Satoshi: Hah he's melting

Daisuke: He's amazing, I mean look at his foot

**shesusuallyquietinlesons**

Satoshi: Dark's asking a question

Krad: OMG Dark's asking a question?

(Both look at Dark incredulously)

Dark: Shut up

Satoshi: Hah she's being ignored

Krad: Because everyone is surprised that she is asking a question

Dark: I forgot what it is now

**Yeseverest**

Krad: So Everest grew 5 foot when that earthquake happened?

Satoshi: Yes someone was climbing it and said Oh my god it's growing

**Yesshehasnoshame**

Dark: (Walks up to Satoshi and Krad) Right serious question. Do I have a salty bum?

****

Krad: I can't imagine him being drunk

Satoshi: Well I can't imagine him being gay but there you go.

**LUNCHTIME**

Satoshi: (Leans on Krad's head)

Krad: I just have to tuck your hair behind my ear.

**Docterwho**

Krad: (puts a role of paper on her head) I am a Darleck (spelling sorry)

****

Dark: And he hits himself on the head and the other guy says, hah now I'm at the back of your head

Krad: So he hits himself on the back of his head and the guy says, hah now I'm in your foot WTH?

Dark: (laughs) and then he kicks a football and his foot starts bleeding and everyone tells him his foot is bleeding and he says I'm having a nose bleed

Krad: in his foot?

Dark: yeah

Dark, Krad and Satoshi: (laugh)

**Thiswasanunfortunateluchtime**

Dark: (steals Krads jelly and starts to try and feed her)

Krad: don't feed me!

Dark: Sato hold her nose

Krad: let me feed myself!

Satoshi: eat up

Dark: be good and eat

Krad: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chinscratch**

Krad: (wipes crumbs off of her chin)

Satoshi: cool, everybody chin scratch

**Ijustrandomlysaidthis**

Krad: that we're all sparkly stars, wait what was the question?

Satoshi: there was no question

Krad: ah

**random**

Satoshi: (spins to walk up the stairs) what was that?

Krad: I have no idea but it was weird

**attentionseeker**

Dark: look at me I'm walking

**Theyaresostrange**

Dark: DAISUKE!

Daisuke: DARK!

Dark: I was so scared without you!

Krad: Oh. My. God

Satoshi: …

**Aparentlyimreallycomfytositon**

Satoshi: your arm is scarily comfortable

Krad: okay then

**Wesaythisalot**

Dark: don't die Satoshi!

Dai: you just tried to touch her leg

**therewasalongdebateaboutthis**

Daisuke: tomatoes taste like sarcasm

**Daisukelikestomakeupsongs**

Satoshi: how many times can you jump the rope?

Daisuke: none because I'm high on dope

**Itworrysmehowsheknowsthis**

Satoshi: this melon tastes like break fluid

Krad: how do you know what beak fluid tastes like?


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo! These chapters are all being written really quickly and probably posted at the same speed so it will be like look at me I'm going to throw chapters at you now so watch out. Anywho please read and review.**

**artwasfun**

Daisuke: (drawing a cow skull in art)

Krad: (drawing a fox skull in art) so your drawing Roy

Daisuke: is that his name?

Krad: yes. We need a name for the fox skull

Daisuke: how about Charlie? That's a very foxy name

Krad: okay (picks up Charlie and looks at him) alas poor Yorick I knew him well

Daisuke: it's not Yorick its Charlie (picks up Charlie and moves his jaw up and down) nyan, nyan, nyan

Krad: no don't he has bad teeth, some are in his head, anyway I need a red (picks up a pencil then throws it when she sees it's orange) oh no I hit Roy on the head

Daisuke: where else are you going to hit him?

**Onceagaindaisukemakingupsongs**

Daisuke: she sells sea shells on the sea shore. She sells sea shells because she is poor

**shewasinastrangemood**

Krad: what are you doing?

Daisuke: walking your mouth

Krad: that could sound very wrong

Daisuke: yes I does, can I feel your eye?

Krad: …

**Shewaslaughingonmyshoulder**

Krad: don't snot on my arm

Satoshi: I didn't

Dark: what are you doing?

Krad: she's snotting on my arm

Satoshi: I'M NOT!

Dark: (laughs)

**Ithinkshewasbored**

Krad: why are you making a compass tap dance?

Daisuke: because

**anotherdaisukesong**

Daisuke: Patrick Moor has a Xylophone, Patrick Moor has a xylophone

Satoshi: (whispers to Krad) she's in love with someone called Patrick

Krad: who's Patrick?

**Shewasmockingidiots**

Daisuke: oh no I'm going to cry because Dark hasn't talked to me in 5 seconds (falls sideways and head butts Krad)

Krad: ow

Daisuke: oh no I hurt Krad now I'm going to kill myself

**Yesthiswasaweirdlunchtime**

Dark: (falls over in front of Daisuke)

Daisuke: oh my god are you proposing?

Dark: no. Krad is

Krad: huh?

Daisuke: you're proposing?

Krad: no. Dark is

Dark: Sato is…to Krad

Krad and Satoshi: WHAT?

**Mywayofexplainingthings**

Satoshi: where is she?

Krad: she disappeared off the side of the face of the Earth and reappeared on the other side of the face of the Earth…in America

Satoshi: riiiiiiiiiight

**Itwasacoldwall**

Krad: AHHHHHHHHH I've got a cold bum!

**Shewasmakinganobservasion**

Daisuke: swing the bag

**notsurewhoshewastalkingabout**

Dark: SHE LICKED ME. OMG SHE LICKED ME!

Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke: …

**Iguessitwasdarkshand**

Krad: who's hand did you just kiss then?

Daisuke: (laughs) I was only pretending 'cus we're getting married

Dark: apparently I'm getting married again

**Ithinkweusethewordrapetomuch**

Krad: has she gone off to rape my book?

Dark: we're just over here licking our lips

Krad: …why?

Dark: we shall tell stories to our kids about licking our lips

Daisuke: teeth are better

Krad: …

Dark: teeth are better not tickabila

Krad: …

**Stillatthecoldwall**

Dark; excuse me I'm going to be a referee, now then ladies my bum is cold and your bag is dead

Krad: your back then?

Dark: yes back to the cold wall and my cold bum

Krad: you know I think I'm gonna get pneumonia in my bum

**Ilikeconfusingpeople**

Dark: where am I?

Krad: here

Dark: where's here?

Krad: not there

Dark: where's there?

Krad: not here

Dark: huh?

**Thiswasanamazingpicture**

Satoshi: there was that amazing picture

Krad: oh yeah when he was laughing and said 'she said wiener'

Satoshi: (laughs) she said wiener

Dark: (sits down)

Satoshi and Krad: (look at each other then look at Dark) she said wiener (fall on the table laughing madly)

Krad: okay draw on my hand

Satoshi: (picks up an orange pen) nah orange is poop

Krad: (laughs) she said poop

Satoshi: (laughs) she said wiener, this is never gonna get old

Krad: yeah (pauses then laughs) wiener poop

Satoshi and Krad: (once again fall on the table laughing)

Dark: (gives them a freaked out look)


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again, new characters will be entering soon under the names of Towa and Emiko so look out for them**

**onceagainwearebackinRE**

Krad: so this is quite a dangerous school trip

Dark: then why are they taking us?

Krad: (in a weird voice) 'cus the all want us to die

**Umyeah**

Krad: so why would you sneeze on a monk? You just go 'I'm gonna sneeze, where's a monk grab one and sneeze on them, then say 'don't worry it's holy snot'

Dark: they're not Christian

Krad: oh

**Iwasinaweirdmood**

Krad: go on then stare at that white board until you go blind and walk into a mirror, ha he's eating an ice cream with a really long fork

**Imgenerallyinaweirdmood**

Krad: I'm going to have a pudding (walks) 'cus I can (turns and cackles before walking off)

Dark: that was incredibly random

**Ahsleepoversarefun**

Krad: don't try to slice me neck with my book

Dark: I didn't the book did

Krad: nasty beok (says it in a weird voice because Dark poked her in the kidneys) I'm hiding my kidneys from you

Dark: (laughs) kidneys

Krad: is kidneys a funny word?

Dark: apparently

**Itwasmorningandmybrainhaddied**

Krad: have you ever noticed that we move our wrists and words appear?

Dark: you mean writing?

Krad: yes

**Stillbraindead**

Krad: my ceiling doesn't look real (throws a pen at the ceiling then quickly moves to avoid it) eep

Dark: you forgot about gravity didn't you?

Krad: yes

**Wewereatbatsfordarberitum**

Dark: oh look a cactus, I can imagine you killing someone with one of those

Krad: yes I would go up to someone and say (in a weird voice) would you like to hold my plaaaaant?

Dark: WTH?

**sheisstillshorterthanme**

Krad: your not as tall as me

Satoshi: that's because I was getting rid of my shoes with my knees

****

Satoshi: I have an arm in my shoulder

Krad: what?

Satoshi: I mean…um…damn

**BATMAN!**

Satoshi: ha foot stab

Krad and Satoshi: dun na nu na nu na foot stab

**Yeah**

Satoshi: it smells like eating

**Onceagainyeah**

Satoshi: it doesn't look like it's raining anywhere but under that tree

****

Satoshi: do you think that people should be hunted for Testingtons?

**Ifeltabitdismmisedduringthis**

Krad: Satoshi

Satoshi: what?

Krad: Satoshi

Satoshi: who?

Krad: SATOSHI!

Satoshi: who are you talking to?

Krad: I wanted to talk to you

Satoshi: what are you doing here?

Krad: I'm in the same class as you

**ifeelsoignoredsometimes**

Krad: can you break a piece of paper?

Satoshi: sorry that went in one ear, lingered for a moment and then went out the other

Krad: can you break a piece of paper?

Satoshi: I'm gonna go with 6

**shewasveryannoying**

Dark: I really want to kill out science teacher

Krad: when she was talking I really felt like going (put imaginary scales on the table) and saying 'now lets put a duck on it'

Dark: WTH?

Krad: I dunno that was a bit weird wasn't it?

**Thiswasafunconversation**

Krad: I'd love to be a teacher but I would be quite mean like if one of the kids asked if they could go to the toilet I would be like 'yes but wait a minuet' and then I would take out two jugs, one filled with water and pour it into the other until the kid wet himself.

Satoshi: yeah I would eat a really big chocolate cake and say 'if you're quiet you can have some but if you talk you have to stay in at lunch time and watch me eat the whole thing'

Krad: if I did that as soon as I said it I would take the register and say 'if anyone doesn't answer their name they have to watch me eat cake'

Satoshi: I'd read a newspaper whilst they came in and say ' you can sit down when I'm finished'

Krad: I'd also be really random like if the class was quiet I'd type something in really big letters and project it on the board like 'boobies' just to see if they were immature enough to laugh

Satoshi: we're immature enough to laugh at that

Krad: oh yeah

****

Satoshi: (wakes up in the middle of the night) I'm going to buy some white jeans (goes back to sleep)

**Ilikebeingdramatic**

Krad: why do we get homework (in a very dramatic voice) Every. Single. Time

**backtoscienceagain**

Krad: your minds floating away

Dark: (smiles)

Krad: and now it's on the hill

Dark: (laughs)

Krad: getting chased by a horse

Dark: (looks out of the window in confusion)

**iliketoaskweirdquestions**

Krad: is it possible to hijack a carpet shop?

Dark: (laughs)

**Ithinkwewereallabithyper**

Satoshi: shall we get a flag saying 'this is Satoshi's knee'?

**Iknewdarkfanciedsomeone**

Dark: my secret admirer?

Satoshi: no the person you secretly admire

Daisuke: put his hair up in pig tail

Satoshi: and ran around saying 'I hate Dark'

**nowtolunchtime**

Satoshi: all hail the person with the book (holds book)

Krad: (ignores her)

Satoshi: I said hail

Dark: I'd laugh if it started hailing

**theywerebeingweird**

Daisuke: you shall always carry around my breath in your shoe

Dark: I took her breath away

**thiswasaboutwrkexperiance**

Satoshi: I can really see myself in a publishers now, it'll be like 'Love and woe' that's a stupid story change it to 'glove and Poe'

Krad: AHH that's my foot

**Yayjuicebox**

Krad: it looked like it was urinating

Daisuke: who?

Krad: the juice box

Daisuke: into my mouth? Nice

**Shewasmassagingpeoplesfeet**

Daisuke: ha soul therapy, eww it's wet

Krad: don't wipe it on me

Satoshi: she's going to play the xylophone on your toes

Krad: what are you doing in my shoe?

Dark: omg and orange sock, I want it, I want it

Daisuke: that's offensive I wanted to steal her sock

Krad: gimme back my shoe

Satoshi: are you making a collection?

**Toldyouabouttheshoefettish**

Daisuke: oh wow is everyone getting their shoes back?

Dark: yes it's like Christmas

Krad: it feels weird walking with shoes now

**shestillcanttalk**

Daisuke: here's the pen

Satoshi: wow it looks like future

**Andanotherexample**

Satoshi: no matter how many times you ask me I'm never gonna done it

Krad: gonna done it?

Satoshi: en it

**andyetshesadictionary**

Krad: Sato you're a dictionary, what does heckle mean?

Satoshi: I don't know and I'm not a dictionary

Krad: Sato's a dictionary, Sato's a dictionary

Satoshi: oh great she's made a song for it

**Watchinganimeinjapaneseisfun**

Krad: I was watching it in Japanese

Satoshi: so you didn't understand it? It's like oh wow he's jumping off a bridge a…oh crap damnit that went in my eye

**Yesihaveasmallblader**

Krad: I really need a wee

Satoshi: you're not going anywhere buster

Krad: no I'm busting

**badlanguage**

Krad: the bus left

Satoshi: now that was just bloody rude

Krad: oh my god language


	9. Chapter 8

**Wohoo chapter 8 now I wont say much more because I need to write so enjoy**

**Shehasoddtastingfood**

Satoshi: the bottom of this pot tastes like gleg

**Shehasbadhearing**

Krad: Dark

Dark: woof

Krad: (raises and eyebrow) I said Dark not bark

Dark: oh

**Ihadbeentoherhousethatday**

Satoshi: (edges away from Krad in the car)

Krad: why are you edging away? You're strapped in you're not going to get very far

Satoshi: wouldn't it be funny if you edged over so much that you fell out of the car and you were still strapped in?

**Ilikeplayingmariocart**

Krad: weezm

Satoshi: weezm?

Krad: yeah I was going to say wee zoom but it came out weird

Satoshi: (laughs) you poopmatron

Krad: (laughs)

**BacktoReagain**

Dark: he's a legend

Krad: he's a leg end

Dark: he's a foot

**Stillcanttalkwell**

Satoshi: do you have a circly maker?

Krad: um…yes

Satoshi: and a correctionmethewy?

Krad: what?

Satoshi: a rubbermejig

Krad: oh

**Yayimadethesongthistime**

Daisuke: everybody wait for me

Krad: do da do da

Daisuke: (laughs)

Krad: we'll be waiting by the tree

Daisuke and Krad: oh de do da day

**thiswasinIT**

Daisuke: don't sniff other people sleeves

**stillinIT**

Daisuke: don't yawn on my sleeve!

Krad: I didn't

Daisuke: (pretends to yawn)

Krad: don't yawn down my sleeve

**Thiswasatlunchtime**

Daisuke: sit down

Krad: I don't think my bum will fit there

Daisuke: I guarantee it will

Krad: (sits down) oh wow it does

Daisuke: I did not measure your butt whilst you were asleep

**ithinkthissaysitall**

Daisuke: don't worry about me, no need to worry about me, there are people I white coats already doing that

**icantspell**

Krad: NEED DOES NOT HAVE A K AT THE FRONT SO WHY DO I KEEP WRITING ONE?

**Satocantwriteseriousstories**

Satoshi: and he melts away his icy demeanour, and damnit now I have a puddle

Krad: (laughs)

Satoshi: this was supposed to be a serious story

Krad: but now it has a puddle its not

**Backinthecaragain**

Satoshi: what if you tried to go backwards over the seat and into the boot?

Krad: cool

**thisonealwaysmakesmelaugh**

Daisuke: what's that?

Krad: it's like twix

Daisuke: it's syco twix?

Krad: and then they fell on the floor

Daisuke: floor muffins?

Krad: …

Daisuke: got attacked by the syco twix?

**ithinkshelostithere**

Daisuke: I'm going to give it a zip so it doesn't go mouldy lalalalalalala

Satoshi and Krad: what?

**Wereincostumredesignbytheway**

Daisuke: a pirate hose

Krad: huh?

Daisuke: and if you push a button it turns into a submarine

**Costumedesignwasfun**

Krad: oh really I don't bel…AHHH

Satoshi: I don't belahrve you

Daisuke: and then I ow

Krad: what?

**Itshardtonametheshortones**

Satoshi: I'm sewing a nose

**feltwasbeingthrownatme**

Krad: I just need skin for his face…STOP LOBBING STUFF AT ME!

**sheisshort**

Krad: Sato you're short

Satoshi: yes I know, you make that very clear

Krad: (laughs) sorry

**Seedaisukedoesitaswell**

Daisuke: your ears are small

Satoshi: oh great

Krad: wow they are

Satoshi: (laughs) they're in proportion of the rest of me

**graphicsnow**

Satoshi: oh no it's all been tabalized…what a weird word

**iwasgoingtothedentist**

Krad: oh no I'm late…I'm late

Dark: you sound like that rabbit in Alice in Wonderland, hop on one foot and say that

Krad: no, I'm late

Dark: you're ruining all my fun, you know that?

Krad: don't care, I'm late

Dark: (laughs)

**Andthiswasinscience**

Krad: (points to a picture) look its Darks brain, don't hit me

Dark: (hits Krad)

Krad: ow

Satoshi: look it's all the drugs Dark takes

Dark: (laughs)

Krad: I like that one it's prettyful

Satoshi: (laughs) oh look it says if you take to many your brain explodes

Satoshi, Dark and Krad: (fall on the table laughing)

**Wehavedifferentblazers**

Krad: why do you have a pocket there?

Satoshi: I don't know, this blazer is strange…it's made by…gleg gleg

Krad: pardon?

**Ithinkshewasbored**

Krad: what's that?

Satoshi: it's a re-enactment of the wizard of Oz with tableware

Krad: oh okay

**shewasstillbored**

Krad: what were you doing?

Satoshi: talking to this plant

**Ilikeboardgames**

(playing Draughts)

Dark: I have you cornered

Krad: … now remember, I have ultimate power so I can go here, here and here

Dark: you can't jump 4 places

Krad: …can we start again?

**Ithinkthiswasatasleepover**

(still playing Draughts)

Krad: (makes her first move) king me

Dark: wha? No

Krad: why?

Dark: because you're in the middle of the board

**nowtochess**

(playing Chess)

Krad: (holds up camera and pretends to film) this is a ransom video, if you want your bishop back give me your queen

Dark: (sarcastically) of course because that's fair

Krad: thanks

Dark: Hey, I'm not gonna give it to you

**wedontplayseriously**

Dark: (moves king and makes it kiss other king) that's the only time he can move that far

Krad: so they're gay kings?

Dark: yeah (makes king kiss other kings queen)

Krad: I have to behead the queen now

Dark: why?

Krad: because she stole the kings boyfriend

**Shewashavingapaddy**

Dark: AND I GOT STUCK AS BABYSITTER! (Stomps in a circle)

Satoshi: (pretends to poke her)

Dark: (screams and hides behind Krad)

**talkingaboutamerlinvideo**

Krad: why do they laugh when he says that?

Dark: because he says it weirdly like 'I'm gonna kill you' (laughs evilly)

Krad: that was (screams) scary

**Shehadamexicanhaton**

Daisuke: I'm from Mehico and I can't speak my own language and I speak with a weird accent

**Iwasinadramaticmoodthatday**

Daisuke: come here (grabs Krads bag and drags her)

Krad: (screams)

Daisuke: subtle

**Pointingouttheobvious**

Daisuke: I am stood in front of a door yes I am

**Toldyouihadaweakbladder**

Krad: I am in the needing of a toilet, excuse me

**stillaboutmybladder**

Krad: I need a wee

Daisuke: when nature calls Krad answers

**Anotherofdaisukessongs**

Daisuke: I'm in the house, I'm in the house, my name is Daisuke and I'm in the house, what's my name, what's my name, my name is Daisuke and I'm in the house

**Asyoucanguesslunchtime**

Daisuke: can you peel this orange? I'm holding an Oreo

Satoshi: sorry I'm scratching my eye with a yogurt pot


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay next chapter catch! Towa appears in this one**

**Yayoneofsatossongs**

Satoshi: diggin' a hole, diggin' a hole, put a body in it, fill up the hole, fill up the hole

**Yesidontlikepringles**

Krad: I don't like Pringles, they're made of the bad bit of the potato

Satoshi: like the eye of the potato?

Krad: remember civil war day? These pasties are made of all the sheep

Daisuke: oh yeah 'my pasties looking at me'

**Moreevidencethatimcomfy**

Dark: did you know that you're really comfy to sit on?

Krad: no I've never sat on myself

**Wereallchildish**

Krad: you're childish

Satoshi: I'm not childish, boing boing boing

Krad: …yeah

**Anotherdebateofours**

Krad: when you die do you want to be buried, cremated, frozen or shoved in a closet?

Dark: um

Satoshi: buried

**Daisukesgoodatpunnery**

Krad: wow nachos

Daisuke: yes their mine nac hos

**Wehadamindmeld**

Satoshi: they said write a letter so why couldn't we just write one letter?

Krad and Dark: like B

Satoshi: …weird

**Anothermindmeld**

Satoshi: what does her name start with?

Krad and Dark: yay

Satoshi: stop doing that

**Ihavegoodgrammer**

Krad: I want to finish the sixty oneth page

Satoshi: good grammar

Krad: thanks

**Wewerehyper**

Satoshi: be patient Krad boof…sorry

Krad: (laughs)

**Dontknowwhattocallthisone**

Satoshi: its cute blue and purple make…

Krad: a bruise

**Illspellchecklater**

Satoshi: I'm sorry it was an akident, I'll write you a formal reply

**Ithinkitwasatissue**

Daisuke: EYE COSY!

Satoshi: cosy that eye

**Shewasinanannoyingkindamood**

Daisuke: iiiiiiiiii neeeed a tissue

Satoshi: shush

Daisuke: noooot until I geeeeet a tissue

**Stillinahurrycantthinkofaname**

Satoshi: do you have a pencil?

Krad: somewhere on my person

**Food**

Satoshi: foodie foodie food

Daisuke: food food

Satoshi: foodie foodie food

Daisuke: food food

**Wedonttakedrugsbytheway**

Satoshi: stop drawing on my book

Krad: it smells like paint (goes to draw on Sato's book)

Satoshi: no. stop it. Don't abuse solvents using my book

**Introducingtowa**

Dark: (drops Krads pictures on the floor)

Krad: AH NO

Dark: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Krad: AHH No

Dark: AHHHHHH

Krad: NO

Dark: AHHHHHH

Krad: NO

Towa: STOP SCREAMING (Towa will now be in our conversations yay for Towa)

**formalintroduction**

Towa: Yay I'm in the book, I feel privileged

Dark: you should you're in the book with me

Krad: and her ego

**Towasacoffeadict**

Krad: here's your coffee

Towa: thanks (takes a sip)

Krad: (turns on computer then turns back to Towa) omg you're shaking

Towa: it's the coffee

Krad: that's quite scary

**Darkisgrammerobsesed**

Dark: there should be an apostrophe there

Krad: stop doing that!

**Itstruebutstillweird**

Dark: I'm sharing the bread with you

Krad: if you got rid of the R and A it would sound quite bad

Satoshi: yes its like if you replace all of the letters with them and get rid of the 9

Krad: what?

**Yesimparanoid**

Krad: DON'T POKE ME!

Dark: I didn't touch you, you paranoid freak

**Thiswasinfrench**

Krad: what are we supposed to do?

Dark: dunno, I'm building a tower of sheep

Krad: what?

**Donttrustusinakitchen**

Towa: I was sat there for ages and then I realized it was on the wrong ring

Krad: yes a watched pot never boils especially if it's on the wrong ring

**Anotherdaywhenwecouldntspeak**

Satoshi: who'd want to kill their ear? Dooont say van guf

Krad: that was said really weirdly

**Sciencewasfun**

Satoshi: so about stress

Krad: if you get stressed your hair falls out

Satoshi: no, zebras don't get ulcers

Krad: what's that got to do with loosing your hair?

**Iwasabithyper**

Towa: you're so hyper you don't know what day it is

Krad: I do…its Tuesday…no…wait…Wednesday

Towa: I rest my case

Krad: damn

**Stillhyper**

Krad: mornin'

Towa: it's half past 1

Krad: …mornin'

Towa: no afternoon

Krad: I'm a vulture, mornin'

Towa: oh god

**Evenmorehyper**

Krad: OMG!

Towa: (jumps) damn you I almost climbed the fence

Krad: (laughs hysterically)

**Ilikejumpingonpeople**

Krad: SATO (jumps on Sato)

Satoshi: my spleen just ate my stomach

Krad: sorry

**Onceagaininscience**

Satoshi: what does the pancreas do?

Krad: …does it make wee wee?

Satoshi: (laughs) no

Krad: …does it hold the wee wee?

Satoshi: no it makes ADH…and BFG

Krad: it makes a big friendly giant?

Satoshi: yes

**Idontknowwhereshefoundthese**

Satoshi: I'm going to put go faster stripes on your blazer

Krad: no I don't want speed stripes

Satoshi: they're go faster stripes

Krad: I don't want those either

**Ithinkthiswasinit**

Satoshi: we have to shave crop circles in people's hair

Dark: yes and people will think aliens have landed on them

**Shesgotawaywithwords**

Daisuke: I feel like I've got hiccups that won't hiccup


	11. Chapter 10

**Helooooooo next chapter. Emikos in this one**

**Intheheadyes**

Daisuke, Satoshi and Krad: the doctor says I'm SICK!

**Wehaveinteligentconversations**

Satoshi: war and peace are three books already what would you extend it into?

Krad: a story about soviet Russia?

Satoshi: …yeah that might work

****

Satoshi: Towas eating a scone

Dark and Satoshi: (watch until she's eaten it) SCONE

Towa and Krad: (laugh)

**Shedidwalkintoit**

Krad: your face looks funny

Dark: that because I'm trying to think

Krad: (laughs)

Dark: I walked into that one didn't I?

Krad: yeah

**Ahsomanyfetishs**

Satoshi: you have a Russian fetish

Krad: I realised yesterday that I have a chibi fetish

Dark: you only just realized that?

Krad: no, if I found a chibi, Russian gay guy I'd kidnap him and put him in my basement

Dark; but you don't have a basement you'd just bury him and he'd die

**Thiswasatakaratetournament**

Krad: fish, fish, fish, fish

Daisuke: on cloud nine

Dark: what are you doing?

Daisuke: well I'm reading your underwear

**Stillattournament**

Daisuke: all you can hear is the bass

Daisuke and Krad: bass, bass, bass, bass

**Everyonestealsmyglasses**

Dark: I'm cleaning your glasses with my eyelashes

Krad: that would probably make them dirtier

Dark: what are you saying about my eyelashes?

**Wearesodiscriptive**

Daisuke: do you want some glug?

Satoshi: I have some glug

**Theintroductionofemiko**

Krad: wow…look at all the pages…omg

Emiko: you sounded really drugged then

Krad: omg (laughs) all the pages

**Formalintroduction**

Krad: you should officially feel honoured

Emiko: (stares at page)

Krad: are you honoured?

Emiko: I'm very honoured

**Wegotthemfree**

(Sato, Dai, Krad and Dark are all wearing 3D glasses)

Satoshi: okay, let's play virtual red letter

**Stillwearingtheglasses**

Daisuke: okay if anyone asks what we've been doing this lunch time, they'd think we were on drugs 'we were watching lavender'

Krad: (laughs) watching it change colour

Daisuke: that would sound even more like we were on drugs

**Blankingoutthebadwords**

Emiko: yay aeroplaneiness

Towa: did you just say 'I'm a p****'?

**Towasgotapottymouth**

Towa: great the first funny thing I say in ages has the word p**** in it

Satoshi: Towa! I'm disappointed in you and my ear itches

**Imnotsuicidal**

Krad: let's join arms and…walk into oncoming traffic

**talkingaboutherstory**

Dark: there was a knocking on the balcony doors and she went out and he was there and she was like 'how did you get up here…'

Satoshi: and he goes 'I'm half dragon and when I say half I mean whole and when I say dragon I mean teridactle', and then his skin peels off and he flies away

Dark: (laughs) um no


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 WOOHOO! Thought id just clarify that everyone in this are girls**

**Ihaveabadmemory**

Krad: in an Irish? Welsh?

Dark: Scottish

Krad: oh Scottish, I got there…after you told me

**wewereveryhyper**

Daisuke: I am Pikachu, see me fly

**verystrange**

Daisuke: I am Jigglypuff, hear me roar

**Wedothisalot**

Satoshi: (holds arms out for a hug and walks)

Krad: (does the same)

Satoshi: I did this way too early and now we look like aeroplanes

**Wedotalktoourselvesalot**

Dark: were you talking to yourself?

Satoshi: no I was talking to you but you weren't listening so now I'm going to make a house

**Ihavelaughingfits**

Krad: I've laughed so much I think I'm going to throw up

**Igetpokedalot**

Krad: stop poking me in the head you're making me go all floppy

**Idontknowwhatthiswasabout**

Dark: I under…GET OFF!

**Thiswasonmyartbook**

Emiko: (on Krads book) do not cover this message or else the puffy cupcakes will eat you! Good luck on your quest for the happy clam of immortality. P.S. why is the sea spotty and why are the birds shooting cats?

**Shelikesherfringe**

Daisuke: (swops fringe over eyes) I'm cleaning my eyes

**random**

Satoshi: I like meerkats

**Wesaythisalot**

Krad: yay monkeys

Satoshi: everything's yay monkeys

Krad: well this time there actually is a monkey

**shessodeaf**

Krad: run

Emiko: huh?

Krad: run

Emiko: run?

Krad: run

Emiko: who me?

Krad: RUN!

Emiko: RUNNING!

**ijumptoconclusions**

Daisuke: most of our Disney films are in the loft

Krad: I thought you were about to say loo

Daisuke: yes, we're too poor for fresh disks so we use Disney films

**Ihadpinsandneedlesinmyknees**

Satoshi: we are having a knee flexing party

Krad: come, flex your knees and join us

**Wewerenearamusicroom**

Krad: is that you?

Dark: is what me?

Krad: that noise

Dark: no its drums

Krad: oh okay

Dark: pee to the beat

**Philisophicalviewonlife**

Satoshi: everything is yay monkeys and if its not yay monkeys its big arms and if it's neither it doesn't exist

**Wewerebored**

Krad: (swaying) is it just me or do you feel deranged

Satoshi: I feel deranged

Satoshi and Krad: (start singing que sera sera)

**Idonthavealist**

Krad: yay I can tick things off my list, I wrote whilst swaying and drank whilst swaying (not alcohol)

**Lunchhadended**

Krad: (after swaying) my legs hurt

Satoshi: yeah the circulations weird

Krad: my blood was sloshing around and now it's pooled in my legs

**Yayanothermindmeld**

Satoshi and Krad: where's Emiko?

Towa: she went home

Satoshi and Krad: why?

Dark: that's quite scary stop that

**Emikoisabitstrange**

Krad: and he got uncomfortable so went to change in the toilets

Emiko: yes because he doesn't just randomly strip

Krad: or watch girls stripping

Emiko: I DON'T!

Krad: …I never said you did

****

Krad: why do you think you should come here? Well for the following reasons, one I met all the entry requirements and two I have you dog

Dark: don't say that in your interview

Satoshi: if you want to see fluffy again accept me into your school, and than you disappear into a cloud of smoke

Krad and Dark; (laugh)

**Thiswasafterasleepover**

Dark: (hands Satoshi and Daisuke a flapjack)

Satoshi: oh it's crumbly

Daisuke: (trying to keep hold of her flapjack) bleu

Krad: what is that?

Satoshi: it's a crumbly bleu

Krad: oh can I have some crumbly bleu

Dark: (offers her some)

Satoshi: (gasps) why does she get a whole crumbly bleu? I feel cheated

**Anotherdaisukesong**

Daisuke: do do do do do I'm bored, do do do do do I'm bored, sorry I thought id make up a song because I'm bored

Satoshi: you're bald?

Daisuke: no not bald, do I look bald?

**Stillatthesleepover**

Krad: (wearing a top hat and drinking from a tea cup) I feel so British

**Backtolunchtime**

Towa: would you like a drink?

Dark: I have a drink…my voice just broke

**Wedonttakedrugs**

Dark: do you have some drugs? (Talking about headache tablets by the way)

Towa: yes what kind?

**Ahmyfootjustgotcaughtinawire**

Towa: I am now the school drug dealer; I am usually sat in a corner somewhere

Dark: I am usually sat in a corner, come to me for drugs

**shewasreadingoverhershoulder**

Dark: I am back mother

Towa: (looks at her)

Dark: I am in need of your body

Towa: WHAT?

Dark: sorry I just read two things and put them together

**Wewerehyperandsleepdeprived**

Daisuke: what would happen if your eye was a world and when you blinked it was a mini apocalypse?

Satoshi: and every time you cried there was a great flood

Daisuke: yeah (laughs drugily)

Satoshi: and the world on Darks brothers eyes would be devoid of life because they always water…wait a minuet I think this is the kind of conversation people have when their stoned

Daisuke: I think we are kind of stoned but without the poison

Dark, Satoshi, Krad and Daisuke: (laugh drugily)

Krad: you sound so weird saying stoned

Satoshi: that's because we are stoned

(Disclaimer: we do not take drugs we were just tired and hyper at the same time)

**Shedoesmanyimmpossiblethings**

Dark: Krad-kun

Krad: yeah?

Dark: I just did something impossible

Krad: what?

Dark: I drowned on a cough sweet

Krad: …okay then


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 this will soon be over I think**

**Thiswasafunevening**

Emiko: (showing people around the school we go to)

Krad: (walks up to her)

Emiko: how are you getting on?

Krad: (franticly) I've lost all of my people, I have no idea where they are…or what they look like

Emiko: oh…well good luck with that (walks off)

**Welikedgrayman**

Emiko: (meet Krad in the hall) Bean sprout!

Krad: Kanda Panda!

Emiko and Krad: we are the Millennium Earls ha ha (walk off hyperly in opposite directions)

**wewerewaitingforsomething**

Emiko, Krad and Satoshi: (lined up against a railing)

Satoshi: do you feel like were going to get shot?

Krad: yeah

**Itwasaloevera**

Krad: this tissue smells really nice

Dark: you're smelling your tissue?

Krad: well yeah, it's hard not to when it's close to my nose

Dark: you usually don't inhale when you blow your nose

Krad: well I do, here I get you a clean one and you smell now

**Iwaslaughing**

Krad: (sit up) I snorted (points to table) Down there

**Itwascivilwardayagain**

Dark: very confused, that's the strangest thing I've ever seen in school, kids walking past the window with a cart and a gun

**Wearemerlinobsesed**

Krad: why have you written Arthur and crossed it out?

Dark: because I wrote ArArthur

Krad: ArArthur

Dark: (nods) ArArthur…we sound so drunk

**thiswasinfrenchinnotthatdumb**

Krad: shoes, how do you say shoes?

Dark: le gare…shoes

Krad: shoes, shoes, shoes

**Idontknowwhatwasgoingon**

Dark: I'm in the bar

Krad: with the STI (goes very high pitched whilst pretending to hold a stick)

Dark: and I've just had a heart attack

**Shelikestoeatthings**

Dark: I have a sudden urge to eat your hair

Krad: (waves hands) wow I just went very gay

Dark: you're going to gay?

Krad: no

Dark: you're going to gay out on me?

**Thiswasfun**

(Someone pops a packet of crisps)

Emiko: (jumps)

Krad: (squeakily) I'VE BEEN SHOT!

**Idontknowokay**

Dark: elbow is a funny word

Krad: yeah, murky, alcove, bush

**Wewereinfrenchagain**

Krad: the DVD isn't as tasty as the wine

Dark: only you would eat DVDs

Krad: I don't eat DVDs

Dark: I'm sure not you do…I'm going to stop talking now, this illness is killing my brain

**Igetbeatenupalot**

Dark: (headbuts Krads arm)

Krad: ow, what are you doing?

Dark: loosing valuable blood cells…wait

Krad: don't you mean brain cells?

Dark: exactly

**Backtoscience**

Krad: we need a timer

Satoshi: I have (takes something out of a random draw) a sieve

****

Krad: (stands on one foot) watch this (bows)

Daisuke: what?

Krad: I did it whilst standing on one foot

Daisuke: oh that makes much more sense now

**Iapologizeforeverything**

Krad: Dark (coughs) sorry I was about to say something then I coughed

**wearebothstrange**

Dark: don't put your hand up because I want to lick it

Krad: (puts hand up) wait why did I do that?

Dark: yes you strange girl…says the one who wants to lick her hand

**Toldyouweusethiswordtomuch**

Krad: can I have my calculator back? (Goes to get her calculator back)

Towa: RAPE! You just raped my bag

Dark: (laughs)

**Moresongswerevereymusical**

(All leave the cafeteria)

Krad: that was weird we left in pairs

Dark: the freaks come out two by two

Dark and Krad: hurrah, hurrah

**Shesverydramatic**

Dark: my mums late

Krad: about 5 minuets late

Dark: what if she got in an accident? WHAT IF SHES DEAD?

Krad: omg woman calm down

**Imnotacrazylady**

Krad: (rocking back and forth) I'm not a crazy lady, I'm not a crazy lady

Dark: no you're a strange lady

Krad: (stands up) let's go book ourselves into a therapist

**Theceilingwindowswereopen**

Krad: oh god it's raining, the ceiling raining on me

Dark: it's snowing on you actually

**Myturntosing**

Krad: I like birds, there's one on my finger

Dark: okay there's nothing there

Krad: it's a sparrow, get a sparrow and put it on your finger


	14. Chapter 13

**I forget how many chapters I've done so ill just get on with it**

**Pleats**

Krad: it needs pleats, Pleat, PLEAT!

Dark: PLEAT AWAY!

**Iinventedaword**

Krad: I'm making standingsfeets…standingsfeets?

Satoshi: you mean footprints

Krad: yeah but I like standingsfeets better

**Wearesuchgirls**

(Looking at rabbits in the snow)

Dai: awwwwww they're all white

Dark: awwwww look that one shook itself

Krad: Awwww that one rubbed its face with its paw

Satoshi: awwwww they're running around

Daisuke: we are such girls

**Talkingaboutastory**

Krad: thank you very much ill crack it up nicely

**Darkwassatondaisuke**

Daisuke: I want some milk but I don't have any hands at the moment because of Dark

Krad: ill feed you (tries to give her milk)

Daisuke: (moves and ends up covered in milk)

**Shewasbeinglazy**

Emiko: I don't want to sit up (leans on Sato)

Satoshi: (pushes her towards Towa) go; go to your best friend

Towa: I don't want it; does anyone want to swap places?

Daisuke: but I thought it was YOUR CORNER!

**Myturntobedramatic**

Emiko: (takes her shoes off)

Towa: (puts her shoes outside without Emiko noticing)

Krad: (walks outside and picks up shoes)

Emiko: OY!

Krad: I DIDN'T DO IT, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! DON'T BLAME ME! (Starts to run around madly as Emiko chases her)

Emiko: GET BACK HERE!

Krad: IT WASN'T ME! DON'T BLAME ME (points to Towa) BLAME HER! (Throws shoes and runs)

**Backtoscience**

Satoshi: according to our teacher babies are squishy boned parasites

**Iwasntlistening**

Dark: my bum hurts

Krad: I need a tissue

Dark: what? What does that have to do with anything? I said my bum hurts

Krad: oh I thought you said 'why are you making noises?'

**Shehasamullet**

Krad: your hair looks strange at the moment

Daisuke: what do you mean at the moment? It always looks strange

**Daisukesinventions**

Daisuke: I think I should make a laptop hat

Krad: and then you could sell it as a breakthrough invention and live in a big hat shaped house

Daisuke: then I could put pictures of it on my hat and say 'look at my house'

****

Daisuke: if it has a line there you go nyome, and if it has a line there then there you go nyome nyome

Krad: (laughs) that sounds so weird

Daisuke and Krad: if it has a line there you go nyome, and if it has a line there then there you go nyome nyome

Satoshi: cool, we all have to do that

Daisuke, Krad, Satoshi and Dark: if it has a line there you go nyome, and if it has a line there then there you go nyome nyome

**Ithinkweweretalkingaboutprom**

Daisuke: we need to do our own type of dancing, like dodo dancing (moves head like a chicken)

Krad: (flaps arms like a chicken) this must look so weird, wouldn't it be great if someone was filming…our lives

Satoshi: I do not have a camera in my nose

Krad: (laughs)

**Iwashavingaslowday**

Krad: does that say nose?

Dark: (show her the paper again)

Krad: oh it says formalities

Dark: …

Krad: shut up I can't read at the moment

**Imeantfunny**

Krad: did I say anything today?

Dark: I don't know but I want to lean on your leg

**Theyweregoingtopostaletter**

(Emiko and Towa go off)

Dark: why are we waiting?

Krad: were people waiting

Satoshi: don't you mean waiting for people?

Krad: no people waiting

**Thiswasintutortime**

Krad: Emiko's being sick

Emiko: I am not

Krad: the face on your look…wait

Emiko: I didn't know I had a look

Krad: the face on your look says differently

**Iwasgettingherback**

Satoshi: I'm hungry

Krad: (steals Satos glasses)

Satoshi: I'm hungry and blind

Krad: (laughs)

**Iwasafraidthatiwasgoingmental**

Krad: it was raining last lesson wasn't it?

Towa: yes

Krad: YAY! I'm not going insane

Towa: well I don't know about that

Krad: I looked out the window and there was rain so I said 'look at the rain' and I turned around and there was no rain

**Wecanwalkthroughwalls**

Krad: that's a wall (almost walks into it)

Emiko: yes dear you can't walk through walls

Krad: I CAN!

Emiko: okay but we have to try and seem normal

Krad: (psychotic laugh)

**Anothersatoshisong**

Satoshi: tick tock I'm a clock, tick tick a metronome

**Iwasabitinsanethatday**

Krad: (singing twinkle, twinkle little bat)

Emiko: sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you

Krad: never mind, I will dissolve into manic laughter now, 3...2...1 (laughs hysterically)

**iwasbored**

Krad: I'm talking on a phone…that's part of Darks skull

Satoshi: that is so cool, why didn't you tell us earlier?

Dark: because I wanted to be normal

Krad: id better hang up now or she'll run out of brain power

Dark: HEY! (Hits Krad)

Krad: ow…my tooth

Satoshi: my tooth too

**Toldyouwelikemerlin**

(Watching Merlin)

Krad: that's not real poo he's led in is it?

Dark: no it's a mixture of chocolate and porridge, and he kept licking it

Krad: that would be funny to see, him pretending to be asleep whilst licking the floor

Dark: (laughs) and Arthur comes along and asks him what he's doing and he says it's a nice pillow

Krad: it's a nice pillow, lick it

Dark and Krad: (laugh hyperly)

**Thiswasonthewaytographics**

Krad: sinew, I like the word sinew

Satoshi: who knew the sinew had…gone…away

Krad: what?

Satoshi: I don't know but Krads collecting sinews

Krad: EW, that gross, I am not

**Adebateoncrisps**

Krad: is that the nice flavour crisps?

Emiko: its roast beef

Krad: so that's a no

Satoshi: I don't get how people can flavour crisps that

Krad: yeah meat flavour crisps…salt and vinegar now that's a flavour

**Dramaticdark**

Dark: there's a guy with a ladder, There's A Guy With a Ladder, THERE A GUY WITH A LADDER!

**Hapunnery**

Krad: if I was him id sue their asses off

Daisuke: you have no money, now give me your ass, that's all I could think off when you said that

**Imscaredofthomasthetankengin**

Emiko: why don't you like Thomas the tank engine?

Krad: because he's got a creepy face

Emiko: I think he's got a gorgeous face

Krad: omg Emiko's got the hots for Thomas the tank engine

Emiko: oh yeah he's so hot

Krad: (shudders)

**ThiswasinRE**

Krad: LOTA! (Reading a word search)

Towa: what did you say?

Krad: I dunno. FLOTA!

Dark: very good Krad

Krad: CUBE! IT SAYS CUBE! AND BILE! A CUBE OF (falls onto darks shoulder) ow my ear

Dark: a cube of ow

Krad: (laughs hysterically and falls on the table)

Dark: oh god Krads being scary

Krad: (still laughing with tears falling down her face) I can't stop


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay we've figured it out, through out this Dark has sounded like an idiot, Satoshi has sounded confused, Daisuke has sounded high and Krad has sounded insane**

**Twitcheye**

Krad: damn my eye has been twitching all day, it's really annoying

Daisuke: (laughs) that happens to me, but I'm just generally twitchy

(10 minutes later)

Krad: DAMN…TWITY…EYE

Daisuke: (laughs)

**Theintroductionofargentine**

Krad: (after History) THE NAZIS ARE COMING! THE NAZIS ARE COMING!

(Argentine walks past- special guests are now called Argentine)

Dark: the Nazis are shorter than I thought they would be

**Clumsyme**

Satoshi: oh no Darks running…

Krad: (accidentally stands on Satos foot)

Satoshi: ow…ay

**Lunchtimeagain**

Dark: (reading Krads book) you are what you eat, yeah Daisuke you cheesy person

Daisuke: I think I can say that in Italian

**Thiswasanotherbook**

Dark: here (hands Krad her book back) I have read it I no longer care

Krad: thanks

Daisuke: for what?

Krad: (laughs)

**Whalerubber**

Dark: I have rubber all over my sleeve, damn that whale

**Scienceagain**

Krad: esters are in drugs

Satoshi: I'm on food flavourings where did you get drugs?

Krad: (laughs)

**Dunnowhattocallit**

Dark: Krad the clock called me a b****

Krad: Sato, Darks talking to clocks again

**Thing**

Krad: it is when the thing, where the thing? What thing? Oh two things

**Flowerface**

Satoshi: why does that flower have a nose?

Krad: I dunno, it has a face too

Satoshi: noses are nasty, oh look a horse

**Confusion**

Satoshi: I can't believe it's not butter

Daisuke: I can its purple

Krad: what?

Towa: butters purple?

Krad: no

Daisuke: if its not butter it could be purple

Krad: man butter?

Dark: (laughs) butter made only for men

**Teeth**

Krad: the pages are decreasing (gasps)

Daisuke: I'm sorry I'm chewing with my front teeth

**Darksaglutton**

Dark: I'm eating Krads hair

Krad: Dark don't eat things

Dark: I didn't mean to, your hair was there when I bit the book

**Shedoesntknowherownvolume**

Dark: WHAT THE HELL! …she announces very loudly

**Skinnyjeans**

Dark: (sounding drugged) wey, skinny jeans

**Idiots**

Dark: what is he doing?

Krad: being an idiot obviously

Dark: but he's gonna catch his…ohh (cringes)…on the padlocks

**Tinycards**

Dark: can I play?

Krad: no

Dark: but I wanna play

Krad: no

Dark: but I wanna play cards

Krad: no

Dark: but I wanna play cards with the playing cards

Krad: it sounds like you're making a song, I wanna play, I wanna play cards, I wanna play cards with the playing cards

Daisuke: oh yeah

Krad and Daisuke: (laugh)

**Emikosweird**

Krad: did you just smell my hair?

Emiko: …no

**Sixthformers**

Satoshi: what is she talking about?

Krad: she said sixth formers are weird and then had a high pitched mental breakdown and I didn't understand what she said after that

Satoshi: who's leaking?

Dark and Krad: (collapse laughing)

**Pen**

Dark: (drops a pen)

Krad: GARK!... (Collapses on Satos shoulder) what kind of noise was that?

**Hugs**

Dark: (hugs Krad)

Krad: um I have a Dark on me

Towa: congratulations

Dark: I feel like a limpet

**Mixedupwords**

Krad: when were older we need to live in a flat of blocks together…wait

**Traumatisinglittlekids**

Satoshi: and Santa started shooting at him…I really shouldn't have said that as a little kid walks past should I?

Krad: (laughs) probably not

Satoshi: that kids probably scared for life now, anyway Santa started shooting at him (2 more kids go past) damn it!

Krad and Towa: (laugh)

**Satosbeingdramaticagain**

Krad: I wanna come under the umbrella

Satoshi: you'll have to hold it

Krad: okay (takes umbrella)

Satoshi: (gets wrist stuck in umbrella strap) just let me get my wrist out of ah…ah…ah

Krad: (laughs)

Satoshi: my wrists still ah…ah…ah (gets wrist free)

Krad: Sato's being dramatic again

Satoshi: (laughs)

**Guardingbags**

Krad: (crouches near the door)

Dark: is that your guarding position?

Krad: no it's my very painful foot position, ow my spine

**Darksbabyvoice**

Dark: (in a baby voice) aw look at the wittle boy with the hat, aw they're all dirty bless 'em

Krad: I can't understand a word you're saying

**Jesus**

Satoshi and Daisuke: (walk into the room)

Krad: hello questers (falls over) JESUS!

Daisuke: Jesus? Where?

Emiko: did you just say Jesus wept?

Krad: Jesus wet?

Towa: (laughs)

**Umbrella**

Krad: (points umbrella at Dark)

Dark: (screams)

Krad: (accidentally hits her with it)

Dark: (very unenergetically) guh (bats it away)

Krad: that was so energetic

**Chevy**

Krad: (muttering to herself) time is running out… (Louder) to buy a new Chevy! Chevy Chevy Chevy

Dark: (smiles)

Daisuke: (singing Pinky and the brain)

Krad: Chevy Chevy!

Dark: I heard you

Krad: I know I wanted a bigger reaction

**Laughs**

Daisuke: let me read that, 'laughs' oh I can do that laughs (laughs) see?

**Lackofgoodhearing**

Daisuke: sky pirates

Krad: scabaros?

Daisuke: (laughs) the bad guy should have a pet called Scabaros

Satoshi: scabaros?

Daisuke: yeah Krad just said it

Krad: I thought that was what you said, what did you say?

Daisuke: sky pirates

Satoshi: (laughs)

**Moose**

Krad: (walks into a room) I have chocolate moose on my leg

**Letgoofyourfear**

Dark: I was reading this book and it said 'let go of your fear' so I rote fear down on a piece of paper, dropped it on the floor, picked it up and put it on my tongue

Satoshi: let go of your fear, eat it then put it in the bin

**Deep**

Dark: wow deep (talking about Krads poem)

Krad: yay I'm deep

Dark: that just ruined it

**Savouryeastereggs**

Satoshi: we were talking about savoury Easter eggs

Krad: so you gave each other potatoes

**Aprilfools**

Daisuke and Satoshi: I got you an Easter egg, not really, April fools, it's really a potato

**Moisturizer**

Satoshi: Dark said 'moisturizer, that's what made me do it'

Dark: no I didn't

Krad: (laughs) that would have been funny

**Gripofpleh**

Towa: (tries to take Krads book)

Krad: (manages to hold onto it)

Towa: fail

Krad: I really didn't think I would be able to hold onto it

Towa: me neither that's why I tried to take it

Krad: I have an iron grip, a grip of… (Gets hair in her mouth) Pleh! A GRIP OF PLEH! (Laughs hysterically)

**pigeonsonpeoplesheads**

Daisuke: head pigeons


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay getting to the end of the black book, slowly but surely**

**Leaving**

Daisuke: are you leaving?

Krad: yeah but if I'm alone i'll come back to budger you all

Daisuke: budger?

Krad: apparently

**Returning**

Krad: (falls onto a chair) I'm back

Dark: really?

**Leaving again**

Krad: I'm going again but ill be back unless I don't come back

**Childish**

Satoshi: when you run you have to hold out your arms and go 'weeeeeeeeee!'

**Fringe**

Daisuke: I'm getting my hair cut again

Satoshi: so you're going to have a fringe all the way round your head again?

Daisuke: yeah

**Childishagain**

Satoshi: he's a meanypegs

**Packagingpen**

Satoshi: this pen looks like packaging

**Gross**

Satoshi: EW, EW, EW…did anyone just see that?

Krad: what?

Satoshi: Dark just licked her hand

**Haircolour**

Krad: wow you're in a bad mood today

Dark: grrr

Satoshi: (gasps) it's her hair colour

Krad: omg yeah the reds turned her angry

**Screams**

Krad: (screams weirdly)

Dark: what was that?

Satoshi: it sounded like a war cry

Krad: (laughing) it was an angry, this chair won't do what I want it to cry

**Revertingtoinfancy**

Towa: my toezeys miss my shoezeyz

**Shoe**

Towa: I will brandish a shoe at your face

**Handclapping**

Satoshi and Dark: (playing a hand clapping game and mess it up)

Daisuke: (laughs) ohh you missed out a jiggah

**Peach**

Emiko: I burn like a peach

Krad: that's bruise

**Sunweather**

Krad: I don't know why but it's really hard to imagine weather on the sun

Satoshi: that because you think of walking around and going 'oh it's a bit cloudy today I better get my sun…brella'…I'm going to blow my nose now

**Cakesmell**

Satoshi: it smells really cake like in here

Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, Krad and Emiko: (inhale simultaneously)

Daisuke: that looked so weird

**Savingsaccountsandgrapes**

Krad: if I ever get a kid ill get them a savings account so I can say 'you have something I never had'

Dark: and then push it away and say 'you have a savings account you don't need my love'

Krad: there's a grape on the floor

Dark: (laughs) that's all you're getting

Krad: no there really is

**Laughing**

Krad: (laughing so much she's collapsed on the table)

Dark: she's vibrating on the table again, it's basically been a year of you vibrating on the table

Krad: (laughing too much to talk properly so mouths instead) that sounded so weird

**dramaticsatoagain**

Satoshi: (drops part of a pencil down the table) OH NO! OMG!

Dark: (looks at her)

Satoshi: I dropped a pencil down there

Krad: (laughs) Satati (collapses on the table)

Dark: she needs to be sedated

Krad: Satati's being dramatic again

**Onethatdarkwrote**

Dark: goodness gracious grate balls of fire…you're an idiot IDTENT

**Blue**

Krad: (pokes the wall)

Dark: (looks at her confused)

Krad: It was blue so I poked it

Dark: so you poke things because its blue

Krad: yeah, I'm going to poke Satoshi and say I poked it because it's blue

**Smallblazers**

Dark: oh look at the little people with their blazers

Krad: omg Dark stripped

**Orders**

Krad: imagine Ichigo with pink hair, do it now

**W's**

Krad: yay we can, well Dark can act weally weird

Daisuke: with a W

**Waistdeep**

Dark: I like the idea of being waist deep in thought

**Exasperation**

Emiko: what are we doing?

Satoshi: answering the questions we didn't answer

Emiko: OH JUST SHOOT ME IN THE FACE!

Satoshi and Emiko: (burst out laughing)

**School**

Satoshi: this place makes us funny

**Scotchegg**

Daisuke: (eating a scotch egg and brushing the crumbs off her leg)

Satoshi: she's rubbing scotch off her leg

Daisuke: (laughs and sprays crumbs everywhere)

Satoshi: ew, she's just either coughed or sneezed scotch, oh my god imagine sneezing and having real scotch come out of your nose, you'd be going 'AH IT BURNS!', oh my god you scotched all over my bag

Dark: projectile scotch

**Merchandise**

Daisuke: would you buy my merchandise? Like a little plushie me?

Satoshi: probably, id put it on my iPod as an iPod cleaner

**Gettingold**

Daisuke: society today is rubbish

Krad: that's a good story grandma

Daisuke: what are you trying to say?

Satoshi: actually I was going to say something along those lines

**Hostclub**

Satoshi: now Darks collecting small children for her host club, which sounds so odd

**Scale**

Dark: now spin the wheel (runs and spins an imaginary wheel) okay on a scale of 1 to 10 how gay was that?

Satoshi: (stands up) 10 (sits down)

Daisuke: (stands up) 20 (sits down)

Krad: (stands up) 30 (sits down)

**Dusting**

Daisuke: oh no I'm dusting the wall with my hair

**Sitting**

Satoshi: I'm going to sit forward

Daisuke: I'm going to sit back

Satoshi: now my butt is fully perched

Daisuke: now my butt is fully…not perched

**Buttsit**

Satoshi: yay now you can sit your butt in that corner

Daisuke: yeah butt sit (laughs)

**Identitytheft**

Dark: Krads guilty of identity theft

Krad: I am not

**Badhearingagain**

Emiko: I like that pairing

Krad: coat?

Emiko: no pairing, how did you get coat?

Krad: I dunno

Daisuke: you can't really talk

**Chocolatemoose**

Krad: the moose is kind of clumps and sludge

Daisuke: it looks like a lint bunny vomited into a pot

**Chickensandhens**

Daisuke: what was it you said? A chicken is only a chicken when it's dead?

Krad: other whys it's a hen

Satoshi: yeah because you wouldn't say 'I'm eating sheep' or 'look at that beef grazing in a field'

**Capri-sun**

Krad: (reading a Capri-sun) number 1. Squeeze bottom gently to make top bulge

Dark: (laughs)

Krad: number 2. Put thumb over straw and stick into straw hole and number 3. Release the squeeze then remove thumb (burst into laughter)

Dark: release the squeeze?

**Ladylike**

Krad: hey, Daisuke stole my seat

Daisuke: no I didn't

Krad: (sits down clumsily)

Daisuke: very lady like

Krad: shut up my foots stuck

**Hernias**

Krad: hernias a real word, it's just a funny word

**Punnery**

Towa: question 2

Emiko: question 2

Krad: question 2? Question 2 difficult

Daisuke: (laughs) it's funny because it's a pun

**Spin**

Krad: you're being slow so I shall spin (spins whilst walking)


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello the end is nearing I can feel it, well I can see it too anywho enjoy**

**Pear**

Satoshi: EW, EW, EW can I wipe my hands on your hair?

Daisuke: depends, what's on it?

Satoshi: pear

Daisuke: oh okay then

**Maths**

Krad: where are you going?

Towa: maths

Krad: okay we'll be waiting…in the…place…she's gone, I don't know why I'm still talking

**Cake**

Krad: I had to go a day without cake, because I was all caked out

**Rhinos**

Daisuke: did you know that rhinos are just fat unicorns?

**Nohair**

Dark: (commenting on a builder) he's coming out of the blue box, he's got no hair, he's going back in the box, he's still got no hair, and now we've got a beautiful view of his backside, he's coming back out of the box and he's still got no hair

**Granola**

Daisuke: do you want some granola?

Krad: no thanks

Daisuke: what if I crush it into powder

Krad: that wouldn't help because it just looks like dried porridge

**Talkingtowalls**

Daisuke: let's ask the wall for a place to get away from idiots

Satoshi: okay

Krad: now people are really going to think were mad

**Abilitytothink**

Dark: I did you know a cake without cakes

Krad: (laughs)

Dark: I have lost the ability to…think

**Camping**

Daisuke: we could go tenting

**Fallingdownthestairs**

Krad: did we do anything else?

Dark: well you fell down the stairs

Krad: did I? Oh yeah now I'm led on the floor

Dark: how could you not remember that when your led on the floor

**Twilight**

Krad: how did I get glitter all over my face?

Emiko: you're a vampire

Krad: I know, that's not much of an insult

Emiko: it is if I say you're Edward Cullen

Krad: he's not a vampire

Emiko: well not a real one anyway

Krad: he's a half-breed

Emiko: half what?

Krad: half vampire half fish

Emiko: a mackerel?

Krad: yeah

**Pen**

Daisuke: ow my arm, oh no, oh good its just pen

**Stationary**

Krad: PEN!

Satoshi: pencil

Daisuke and Satoshi: ruler

**Noses**

Daisuke: it would have three noses

Dark: so for every parent you have you have a nose?

Daisuke: EW that's really weird if humans were just glubs of…

Dark: noses?

Daisuke: no just everything was multiplied

**Wigs**

Daisuke: (messes up her hair)

Krad: it looked like you were wearing a Toupee

Daisuke: my hairs just generally wiggish

**Chubbyfingers**

Daisuke: (takes Darks ring and tries to put it on her finger) aw chubby, I have chubby fingers

Satoshi: go chubby fingers

Krad: I have chubby fingers

**Milk**

Daisuke: you want the milk?

Krad, Daisuke and Satoshi: you can't handle the milk

**Scalp**

Daisuke: AHHHH Darks scalps green, look (yanks Darks head towards Krad)

Krad: yes, I thought you were telling Dark to look at her own scalp

**Language**

Krad: Sclaps sounds like a way of speaking or another word for swearing, dark sclaped

**Eating**

Daisuke: I don't want to eat because I yawn every time I eat

**Childish**

Satoshi: that looks like the writing of a small child

Towa: I am a small child

Satoshi: Towa cant wrote upside down

Krad: wrote?

Satoshi: WRITE! Damnit

Dark: (writing upside down)

Krad: bark?

Dark: no it says Dark

Satoshi: it says Dork!

Dark: duh ah ruh kah

Krad: (laughs) duh ah ruh kah

Dark: shut it

**Singing**

Daisuke: (singing) your head is a piece of foil, your head is a piece of foil

Krad: (laughs)

Daisuke: (laughs then sings again) your head is a piece of foil, your head is a piece of foil

**Foil**

Daisuke: (throws foil at Krad) you've been foiled

**Confusion**

Emiko: Towa, Towa

Dark: I'm Dark

Towa: (hiding behind Dark)

Dark: you were looking right at me, IM SO CONFUSED!

**Coldbutt**

Satoshi: my butt's cold

Krad: so is mine, I can't feel it, well I CAN but you know

Satoshi: and so are my trousers so its prolonged, prolonged butt freeze

**Bleachagain**

Dark: imagine Kenny as a girl

Krad: oh my god

Dark: yeah this is Kenny

Krad: she's a bit manish

Satoshi: she's a girly gay man?

Dark: no a manly gay guy?

Krad: a manly gay woman?

Satoshi: oh no I've got it, he's a manly gay man who's a woman

Dark and Krad: oh okay

**Cantspell**

Towa: M

Emiko: N?

Towa: she can't spell

Krad: she can't hear either

Towa: M

Emiko: N?

Towa: M!

Emiko: N?

Dark: MARCO!

Krad and Emiko: POLO!

Towa: I give up

**Treats**

Krad: do we have French next?

Dark: (looking really pleased with herself) YES!

Krad: …right, do you want a treat for that?

Dark: yeah

Krad: okay you can have a cough sweet

**Imagine**

Daisuke: SATO! Imagine if you had feet on your butt

**Hair**

Krad: Dark wait up, Dark your hair looks really frizzy, it looks like Daisuke got at it

Dark: (laughs) Daisuke's been at the hair again


	18. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter before the goodbyes *sniffs* I'm gonna miss you all**

**Twitching**

Krad: (twitching) ow I head butted the wall because I twitched so much

**Buttsagain**

Dark: my bums dangling off the bench as it is

Daisuke: (laughs) butt dangle

**Anorexic**

Dark: I think I'm anorexic

Krad: if you go anorexic I'll force you to eat cake

Dark: I'm going to go anorexic for the cake

Krad: that sounded strange

**Eatingdisorderstationary**

Satoshi: ohh look at the anorexic paper, we need Krads bulimic pencil

Dark: and then we can have eating disorder stationary

**Sleepover**

Dark: I cant believe it, me, Daisuke and Krad were talking so Sato hit me with a pillow so I shut up, then Dai and Krad were talking so Sato hit me again! And Krad shut up and then Dai was still talking so Sato hit ME AGAIN!

**Grumpy**

Dark: Sato's grumpy when she's sleepy

Satoshi: that was ONE TIME!

**Clumsy**

Daisuke: I'm so clumsy sometimes, I mean I fell over my bag, then the chair and then the stairs

Krad: (laughs)

**Hungry**

Krad: look there's someone eating

Satoshi: that's mean I'm hungry now

Krad: there's someone else too

Satoshi: are they eating?

Krad: no

Satoshi: good, if they were I would have thrown something at them

Krad: because you're God and they have to give you food

Satoshi: I shall smite the who taunt thy God

Krad: you'll smite them good

**Random**

Dark: Sweden

**Stalking**

Dark: my pen was stalking you

**Anotheronedarkwrote**

Dark: you're mean to Germany…meanie…don't you forget that you're mean…bollocks, can't write, have your BOOK BACK!

**Sorry**

Dark: I tripped over my boots and then apologized to them

**Reading**

Dark: a cranky, fragile child…why are they talking about Sato?

**Readingbadly**

Dark: cleavage

Krad: cleavage?

Dark: cleavage

Krad: it says because

Dark: shut up it does it says K, L, E A V…ige, plus I'm retarded so I read that (points to food) as fish

Krad: (laughs)

Dark: the square of 9 is 3 WRITE THAT DOWN, no not 3 just the smart stuff so I sound smart, I'm not helping myself am I? (Collapses on the table) and I said it poshly to, with my head on the table, I'm a wreck

Krad: (laughs so much she's almost crying)

Dark: I didn't say it poshly on the table, I sat up poshly then put my head on the table

**Darksoundsreallydumb**

Dark: pub?

Krad: put

Dark: your T's are terrible

Krad: look who's talking (points to Darks stupidity)

Dark: is that a T? (Gestures to stupidity) is it? Answer the question!

Krad: (sounding small) no

**Talking**

Dark: guilty, disgracefully, shameful

Krad: stop saying words

**Onpaper**

Dark: I'm not bie and I'm not dumb

Krad: no you just sound it on paper

**Glutton**

Dark: (runs off after taking some of Krads food)

Daisuke: (walks up to Krad) hi

Krad: you pig oh hi Dai

Daisuke: (laughs)

**Inenglish**

Dark: she's dead

Daisuke: (nods) I'm Shakespeare (starts swinging her foot) I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING!

**Glue**

Satoshi: don't leave it out in the rain because I did and the glue ran and the duck stuck to my foot

**Thelastoneinthebook**

Krad: what are you going to revise?

Satoshi: Spanish probably, I mean I've done the exam so I might as well revise it now


	19. goodbye chapter

**Okay this is a goodbye from everyone who was in D. talk *sobs* I cant believe its over**

**Emikos goodbye**

Emiko: wow, this is the first thing I've written in the book! OMG TRIUMPH! (Cries with joy then jumps Krad) THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH (remembers task) oh yeah! (Salutes readers) this is commander Emiko, signing off! See y'all later! I LOVE YOU ALL! Yay ^^

**Towas goodbye**

Towa: (half asleep thanks to a certain someone not getting off the phone till half two) what is it I'm meant to be doing here? (Sudden realisation, tears fill eyes) NOOOOOOOOOOO! IM NOT LEAVING! (Bursts into tears) I LOVE YOU ALL EVERYONE! DON'T FORGET TO-TO! (Hugs everyone) now! Where's the coffee?

**Darks goodbye**

Dark: (looks around) I've written in here before (flips through book) oh yeah Germans crying. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU…OOOOOO…OOOU!...now what? Oh yeah, I'm leaving do I have to? Can I write my Christmas list in here? No? FINE!...so…if you close one eye…and then the other…you'll be EATEN BY ANGELS! OPEN YOUR EYES! DON'T BLINK! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! AHHHH! Okay I'm done…(kisses and hugs) bye bye! Dark-Kun

**Satoshis goodbye**

Satoshi: good times…all documented in a book, yay, this is a good book if you were there and you understand otherwise it doesn't really mean anything. It concerns me the amount of times oranges I have eaten have tasted of things I shouldn't know the taste of but oh well.

**Daisukes goodbye**

Daisuke: ciao, that looks like it spells right, yeah I can speak, and write? Is this legible? I assume yes if you are reading this. Goodbye book of quote of humour. But you must remember that it is always funnier if you were there to start with. There are African animals everywhere, maybe I am in Africa, Krad is a zebra.

**Krads goodbye**

Krad: Well this is the end. I hope I did a good job of documenting our lives over the past 4 years with our funny conversations. I'm gonna miss writing this AND IM GONNA MISS YOU ALL! But remember YAY MONKEYS! My back hurts now so I'm going to leave see ya later! ^^


End file.
